Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Iluzja)
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (九頭龍 冬彦 Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko) jest postacią występującą w Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. Fuyuhiko został stworzony przez Neo World Program i jego kopia utworzona wraz z marzeniami Nagito w Neo World Program. Razem z Sonią Nevermind, został zamordowany przez Niszczyciela Świata, gdy próbował pomścić Kazuichiego Sodę. Wygląd Ma krótkie, blond włosy ułożone na jeża oraz po parzę linii wygolonych na obu bokach głowy. Ma także piegi wzdłuż swojego nosa i znamię koło jego ust, po prawej stronie. Jego oczy są koloru złotego oraz wiecznie ma rumieńce na swoich obu policzkach. Osobowość Historia Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Fuyuhiko jest pierwszy raz ukazany przed bramą Hope's Peak Academy wraz z Kazuichim Sodą. Oboje idą przywitać Nagito i pytają się co mu się stało, że ma takie rany. W klasie Fuyuhiko zauważa, że rany Nagito są jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej i pytając, Nagito wyjaśnia nieszczęśliwy wypadek, który mu się zdarzył. Oboje zauważyli, że Kazuichi rozmawia z Sonią i im nie przeszkadzali. Po wyjściu ze szkoły, Fuyuhiko i Nagito czekali na Kazuichiego. Kazuichi przyszedł, lecz był zbyt zmartwiony tym, iż jest tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, a Sonia Superlicealną Księżniczką. Oboje pocieszają Kazuichiego, dzięki czemu rusza spotkać się z Sonią. W drodze do domu, Fuyuhiko chwali Nagito, gdyż był w stanie zmotywować Kazuchiego. Nagito jednak mówi, że świat bez talentów byłby o wiele lepszy i każdy mógłby żyć radośnie. Peko kryje się w cieniu i od razu reaguje na zachowanie Nagito. Fuyuhiko każe Peko Pekoyamie się wycofać, ponieważ wie, że taki charakter ma Nagito i mówi, iż jest on większym dziwakiem niż wcześniej. Później zaprasza go na bezalkoholowego drinka, aby uczcić powodzenie Kazuichiego, lecz Nagito się wywraca i wpada na Mikan, kończąc w kompromitującej pozycji. Później okazało się, że Kazuichi został zamordowany. Fuyuhiko zdecydował się pomścić jego śmierć wraz z Peko i Sonią. Zaprosił także Nagito, ale ten odmówił. Fuyuhiko wraz z Peko i Sonią stali przed opuszczonym budynkiem, w którym znajdował się morderca. Gdy zapytali dlaczego zabił on Kazuchiego, odpowiedział, że nie ma różnicy "kto" i jakakolwiek śmierć ich kolegów jest potrzebna. Te słowa wściekły Fuyuhiko, który miał zamiar zastrzelić Niszczyciela Świata, jednak Sonia strzeliła w niego bazooką. O wiele później Peko Pekoyama zadzwoniła do Nagito przed jej śmiercią i Niszczyciel Świata wysłał zdjęcia martwego Fuyuhiko oraz Sonii. Nagito zdecydował się spotkać z Niszczycielem Świata. W ostatniej scenie z Niszczycielem Świata, Nagito udaje się zniszczyć cały budynek i zabić siebie,a także obudzić się z programu. Relacje Iluzoryczna Klasa 77B Peko Pekoyama Peko kontynuuje ochronę Fuyuhiko, będąc przy nim, nawet w cieniu, aby móc bronić swojego pana przed groźnym zachowaniem Nagito. Wraz z Fuyuhiko rusza pomścić Kazuichiego. Później Peko dzwoni do Nagito, gdy ich plan zabicia Niszczyciela Świata się nie powodzi i prosi, aby pomścił on Fuyuhiko, ukazując troskę wobec Kuzuryu. Kazuichi Soda Pomimo ich różnic, Fuyuhiko i Kazuichi dobrze się dogadywali i byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, wręcz braćmi. Fuyuhiko dzielił uczucia radości, kiedy powodziło się Kazuchiemu z Sonią. Wspomagał go, gdy bał się iść spotkać się z Sonią. Po śmierci Kazuichiego, Fuyuhiko zdecydował się pomścić go przez zabicie osoby, która to zrobiła. Nagito Komaeda Nagito i Fuyuhiko mieli dobrą relację, nawet lepszą niż ich prawdziwi odpowiednicy. Jest to ukazane na samym początku, gdy Fuyuhiko martwi się o rany Nagito. Po szkole, Fuyuhiko i Nagito zachęcają Kazuichiego, aby spotkał się z Sonią, co im się udaje. W krótkim momencie, Nagito staje się zagrożeniem wobec Fuyuhiko, gdy mówi o tym jak bardzo pragnie pozbyć się talentów ze świata. Fuyuhiko rozumie, że to jest właśnie to kim jest Nagito i jako przyjaciel pyta go czy nie pójdą razem świętować randki Kazuichiego. Później pyta Nagito czy pójdzie razem z nimi pomścić śmierć Kazuichiego, ukazując jego zaufanie wobec Nagito i nawet gdy on odmawia, Fuyuhiko się z tym zgadza i nie naciska. Sonia Nevermind Fuyuhiko jest szczęśliwy z dobrej relacji Sonii i Kazuchiego, kiedy dowiaduje się o ich randce. Później zachęca Kazuchiego, aby spotkał się z Sonią, niezależnie od tego jakie różnice ich dzielą. Kiedy Fuyuhiko planuje pomścić śmierć Kazuichiego, Sonia decyduje się iść razem z nimi, nieważne jak niebezpieczna będzie to misja. en:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Illusion) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Super Danganronpa 2.5